The following relates generally to wireless communication and more specifically to common search space scrambling for MulteFire coverage enhancement.
Wireless communications systems are widely deployed to provide various types of communication content such as voice, video, packet data, messaging, broadcast, and so on. These systems may be capable of supporting communication with multiple users by sharing the available system resources (e.g., time, frequency, and power). Examples of such multiple-access systems include fourth generation (4G) systems such as a Long Term Evolution (LTE) systems or LTE-Advanced (LTE-A) systems, and fifth generation (5G) systems which may be referred to as New Radio (NR) systems. These systems may employ technologies such as code division multiple access (CDMA), time division multiple access (TDMA), frequency division multiple access (FDMA), orthogonal frequency division multiple access (OFDMA), or discrete Fourier transform-spread-OFDM (DFT-S-OFDM).
A wireless multiple-access communications system may include a number of base stations or network access nodes, each simultaneously supporting communication for multiple communication devices, which may be otherwise known as user equipment (UE). In some wireless networks (e.g., MulteFire networks), a base station may transmit control information to a UE to enable the UE to access the network and establish a connection with the network. In some cases, the base station may transmit the control information to the UE in an enhanced physical downlink control channel (ePDCCH). In such cases, however, the overhead associated with transmitting the control information in the ePDCCH to the UE may be high, which may result in reduced throughput in a wireless communications system.